PUNCH
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Sasana tinju adalah tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang pria garang bermarga Park. Tapi si tuan Park tidak segarang itu, buktinya dia mau menerima lolipop dari Yoongi. "Kau tahu tidak, di luar negeri ada lolipop rasa kecoa?" hanya saja kata-katanya memang ekstraordinari. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.2 : Candy**

 **.**

 **PUNCH!**

 **A fanfic by KuncenKasur**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Sasana tinju adalah tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang pria garang bermarga Park. Tapi si tuan Park tidak segarang itu, buktinya dia mau menerima lolipop dari Yoongi. "Kau tahu tidak, di luar negeri ada lolipop rasa kecoa?" hanya saja kata-katanya memang ekstraordinari._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Yoongi memang butuh pelampiasan atas sakit hatinya. Dia baru saja dicampakkan sang kekasih. Pria bernama Hoseok itu marah dan menuduh tanpa mau mendengar alasan Yoongi. Hanya karena dia bermalam di apartemen Taehyung—tapi bahkan mereka tak melakukan apa-apa selain tidur terpisah. Penjelasan tentang malam berhujan, ponsel mati, dan Taehyung yang menawarkan kasur nyaman untuknya tidak berguna sama sekali untuk meyakinkan Hoseok. Ah, si kuda memang begitu. Tak hanya sekali dia menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Yoongi muak. Sebagian dari dirinya bersyukur karena tidak perlu lagi berhubungan dengan orang egois seperti itu. Tapi sebagian lain merasa sedih, mengingat 4 bulan yang berharga, tentang bagaimana Hoseok menyatakan cintanya dengan cara yang romantis, atau ketika tangannya selalu digandeng setiap berjalan bersama.

Cukup!

Maksudnya cukup bagi Yoongi untuk mengingat-ingat mantan kekasihnya itu. Karena satu _bogem_ mentah yang ia hadiahkan sebagai salam perpisahan saat di kampus tadi tak cukup untuk meredam emosinya yang meluap-luap.

Seokjin punya solusi, Yoongi mengiyakan saja ajakan temannya itu ketika ia diminta mengenakan setelan olahraga. Dia kira lelaki yang menjemputnya dengan _motor sport pink_ itu akan mengajaknya lari di stadion atau _fitness_ untuk menghilangkan stressnya. Ia bahkan telah dengan sengaja mengenakan _running shoes_ baru yang dibelikan oleh kakaknya minggu lalu. Tapi...

.

.

Yoongi berakhir di sebuah sasana tinju yang tak pernah ia tahu eksis di sekitar kampusnya. Aroma khas tempat latihan olahraga itu menyeruak begitu kentara. Oh, oke. Dia disapa bau keringat. Bukan hanya itu, hampir semua mata yang ada di sana menyambutnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan yang seharusnya mereka beri pada seorang wanita. Tapi Yoongi laki-laki tulen. Hanya saja dia tak sadar wajah dan penampilannya bahkan sama menariknya dengan seorang gadis.

"Abaikan saja, mereka juga dulu begitu padaku." dari raut muka Yoongi, Seokjin sudah mengerti. Laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu terus merengut selama dirinya menuliskan nama di buku tamu.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau suka latihan tinju." gumam Yoongi dengan sedikit nada sarkastik.

"Sekarang kau tahu, _Barbie._ "

"Maaf _Princess_ , aku bukan _Barbie._ " Yoongi membalas kekehan Seokjin dengan memukul lengannya pelan.

"Ayo kita ke sana. Taruh barang. Aku juga mau ganti kaos." senyum Seokjin sembari menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

Ini kali pertama Yoongi masuk ke sasana tinju. Ada beberapa samsak tergantung. Ada _ring_ , ada _timer,_ ada setumpukan sarung tinju dan pelindung kepala. Ada yang tengah pemanasan, latihan memukul, ada juga yang bertanding. Sebagian besar dari mereka punya tubuh atletis yang bagus dengan otot-otot lengan yang tercetak sempurna. Itu pasti hasil dari latihan rutin. Yoongi memegang lengan dan perutnya sendiri. Ahh, nyalinya langsung ciut. Tubuh tanpa otot sepertinya bisa apa?

Seokjin kembali setelah menaruh tas miliknya dan milik Yoongi di rak penyimpanan. Saat melihat lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu hanya mengenakan kaos ketat _sleeveless_ , agaknya Yoongi sedikit iri. Kawannya itu, walau berwajah cantik dan lembut tapi dia punya tubuh yang bagus. Secara tak sengaja Yoongi bahkan menyebut 'wow' ketika dirinya menekan-nekan lengan Seokjin yang _alot_.

"Kau mau yang merah atau yang biru?" tunjuk Seokjin pada dua pasang sarung tinju di tangannya.

"Yang mana saja." ucap Yoongi santai. Akhirnya sarung tinju berwarna biru yang diberikan padanya. Ia terima saja karena ia tak terlalu peduli dengan itu. " _Shit,_ ini berat."

Seokjin hanya tertawa ketika Yoongi mencoba mengenakan sarung tinju itu sendiri. Lengannya nampak tak cocok dengan benda pelindung tangan itu. Apalagi ketika Yoongi mengadu-adukan kedua tangannya yang telah terbungkus sarung tinju. Terlihat lucu.

"Sekarang carilah samsak yang mirip Hoseok. Pukul dia sesuka hatimu."

"Aku akan cari samsak yang paling jelek."

"Kalau begitu aku ke sana ya." Seokjin menunjuk _ring._

"Kau mau meninggalkan aku?" Yoongi setengah panik melihat Seokjin yang dengan santainya berjalan menjauh. Yoongi tak mengenal siapapun di sini, jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan dia sendirian, Seokjin. "JINSEOKK!"

"Aku mau main dengan Namjoon!" laki-laki bermata besar itu menunjuk seseorang yang bersandar di tepian _ring_ dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Seokjin turut masuk ke sana dengan membungkuk dan melewati tali pembatas. Yoongi benar-benar ditinggal. Sial. Sialan benar, _Princess_ satu itu.

"Cih, dasar Piglet!" umpat Yoongi sepenuh hati.

Ia mendengus. Ia semakin bernafsu saja untuk menyiksa samsak. Dilihatnya ada beberapa samsak yang menganggur. Senang rasanya bila bisa mendengar suara 'buk' keras dari benda yang tergantung di langit-langit sasana itu. Diam-diam dia menyunggingkan senyum sambil menunduk. Jika ada yang menyadarinya, mungkin Yoongi disangka penyihir.

"Anak baru?"

Yoongi menoleh saat ia mendengar suara yang asing tertuju padanya. Tak sangka, ada seorang lelaki yang duduk bersandar sambil meluruskan kaki di sudut ruangan itu. Astaga, apa Yoongi ketahuan sudah senyam-senyum sendiri tadi?

Yoongi menelan ludah. Lelaki itu meliriknya sekilas lalu meminum air mineral dari botolnya. Dia lantas menyilangkan kaki, mengambil sarung tinjunya dan mengenakannya. Yoongi masih diam di tempat. Entah kenapa, melihat lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu membuatnya ngeri.

"Ya, aku baru datang hari ini. Diajak temanku." jawabnya kemudian.

"Oh." tak sangka dia hanya mendapat dua huruf dari lelaki yang telah berdiri itu.

Yoongi baru tahu ada jenis manusia seperti dia. Lelaki yang matanya tajam, wajahnya dingin dan bicaranya pelit. Orang sering katakan kalau Yoongi itu ketus, tapi tolong, lihatlah, ada orang yang jauh lebih ketus darinya.

Lelaki berambut cokelat dengan potongan _short spike_ itu berdiri di depan sebuah samsak. Dia meninjunya dengan pelan, seolah malas. Memang dia pemalas atau sedang tak selera, Yoongi tak tahu. Karena dari gelagat dan tatapan matanya, dia melihat samsak tinju itu seperti nasi basi.

Buk, buk, buk. Pukulan demi pukulan pelan itu terus dilayangkannya secara konstan. Yoongi diam memerhatikan—tanpa sadar sebetulnya. Lama-lama pukulannya jadi makin intens dan cepat. Lama-lama makin keras dan...

 _Duak!_ Nyatanya yang didengar Yoongi tak sekedar 'buk', melainkan satu bunyi keras yang benar-benar berbeda. Itulah bunyi yang dihasilkan dari pukulan yang bagus. Saat samsak itu terayun, si pemukul handal—sebut saja begitu—menaruh tangannya di depan dada dan bersiap memukul lagi. _Duak! Duak!_ Beberapa kali suara itu Yoongi tangkap dengan takjub.

Ternyata lelaki yang mengenakan sarung tinju merah itu cukup memesona. Ah, apa Yoongi telah jatuh cinta?

"Jangan sia-siakan uang yang kau bayarkan. Di sini tempat latihan tinju, bukan tempat melamun."

Yoongi merasa malu sekaligus kesal mendengar satire yang diucapkan lelaki itu. Kenapa pula sedari tadi samsak di depannya dia abaikan dan begitu saja perhatiannya teralih pada lelaki di sampingnya itu? Kenapa!

Akhirnya dia membuang pandang, jauh pada Seokjin yang tengah berlatih dengan partnernya yang berbadan tinggi itu. Melihat Seokjin yang serius, dia jadi termotivasi untuk berlatih juga. Niat awalnya melampiaskan patah hati sempat dia lupakan tadi. Setelah ingat apa tujuannya datang ke tempat itu, Yoongi jadi punya semangat untuk memukul.

 _Buk!_

Bunyi culun itu seketika membuat Yoongi berhenti. Dia menangkap samsak yang terayun pelan kembali padanya dengan wajah kaget. Iya, kaget karena bunyi yang dihasilkannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang dia bayangkan. Padahal sekiranya dia sudah memukul dengan benar, kenapa samsaknya jadi keras?

Tak dinyana, saat menoleh dia mendapati mata tajam itu sedang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Mungkin lelaki itu bingung kenapa bunyi samsak yang ditinju sama lemahnya seperti bunyi bantal yang dilempar.

"Lebih baik _Barbie_ sepertimu pesta minum teh di rumah daripada berada di sasana tinju. Memukul samsak saja tidak bisa." cibirnya.

Yoongi tersinggung dengan ejekan itu. Satu lagi yang mengatainya _Barbie_ selain Seokjin. Pakai menyuruh pesta minum teh pula! Memangnya Yoongi anak perempuan, apa?

"Y-yah! Aku hanya pemanasan tadi!" pekik Yoongi dengan ragu. Membalas lelaki itu mungkin ada resikonya.

Benar saja, tak butuh puluhan detik sampai lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuat Yoongi sedikit mundur untuk menghindari tatapan dan sebentuk wajah yang— _God, damn!—_ dari dekat ternyata sangatlah tampan itu.

"Pemanasan apa? Posisi kakimu saja salah. Apalagi caramu memukul. Badanmu terlalu condong ke depan, makanya bunyi samsak itu jelek, nona." ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar memikat.

Yoongi dibuat gelagapan. Jangankan membalas, menyusun kata saja dia tidak mampu. Antara takut dan terpesona, Yoongi tidak bisa membedakan keduanya. Lelaki itu punya aura gelap yang mengerikan, tapi juga punya fisik yang menarik perhatian. Yoongi akui itu. Apalagi dengan bekas cukuran kumisnya yang tak benar-benar bersih.

"Pulang sana, tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu." seringainya membuat dia terlihat seperti seekor serigala yang buas. Yoongi merasa ditempa dengan beton. Tatapan dan kata-kata yang mengintimidasi itu benar-benar membuat mentalnya _breakdown._

"Yoongi!"

Panggilan Seokjin seperti penyelamat. Lelaki yang berkeringat itu sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri. Kedatangannya membuat Yoongi bernapas lega, sebab lelaki berambut cepak yang mengintimidasinya dengan intens itu menjauh sedikit.

"Ah, _sunbaenim_! Halo!"

Apa? _Sunbae?_

Jadi... lelaki itu lebih tua darinya dan Seokjin?

Yoongi melihat Seokjin dan lelaki di depannya secara bergantian. Seokjin seperti biasa, memasang senyumnya. Tapi lelaki yang dipanggilnya _sunbae_ itu tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Malah balik menatap Yoongi dengan tajam.

" _Sunbaenim,_ aku membawa seorang teman, kenalkan, dia Min Yoongi. Katanya dia ingin melampiaskan sakit hati dengan tinju." salahkan Seokjin yang terlalu jujur dan inosen hingga Yoongi tak punya muka untuk dia taruh. Astaga, yang benar saja! Kenapa dia harus mengatakan itu!

"Datang ke sini gara-gara sakit hati..." lelaki itu berkomentar menggantung.

" _Sunbaenim,_ kalau tidak keberatan, tolong ajari dia memukul. _Straight, jab, hook..."_ Seokjin memeragakan teknik yang dia sebut dengan semangat. Kenapa bisa dia seatraktif itu di depan si mata tajam yang dingin? Oh, apa mental Seokjin sudah terasah selama dia berlatih di sini?

"Katakan itu pada Namjoon. Aku tidak suka melatih anak baru."

Kemudian lelaki itu berlalu meninggalkan Seokjin dan Yoongi begitu saja. Dia berjalan malas ke _ring_ dan masuk dengan cara yang sama malasnya juga. Di sana ada Namjoon yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Jadi... Namjoon itu siapa?"

"Kekasihku."

"HAH? APA?"

"Psst! Kami baru jadian beberapa hari lalu, heheheh."

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita?!"

"Untuk apa aku cerita pada kura-kura yang acuh tak acuh sepertimu?"

"Aish dasar babi!"

"Sakit!"

Yoongi memukul Seokjin. Seperti biasa memang kalau kesal dia akan begitu. Tapi kali ini beda karena Yoongi masih mengenakan sarung tinju yang jelas keras mengenai lengan Seokjin yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Lalu... _sunbae_ yang menyebalkan itu siapa?" Yoongi menunjuk ke arah si pemukul handal bermata tajam dan bermulut pedas itu dengan dagunya. Seokjin ikut menoleh.

"Oh, Jimin?"

"Katamu dia _sunbae_ , tapi kenapa kau panggil dia tanpa embel-embel itu?"

"Namjoon bilang tidak usah terlalu formal padanya. Namjoon juga begitu, padahal Jimin lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. Tapi aku tidak berani, makanya Jimin selalu ku panggil _sunbae."_

"Si Jimin itu mengejekku tadi." adu Yoongi yang dengan berani menyebut nama Jimin begitu saja.

"Heh, jangan begitu, kau tidak sopan!" Seokjin sedikit menendang kaki Yoongi supaya temannya itu diam. "Sudahlah, Jimin memang begitu. Sabar saja."

Yoongi masih memandang lelaki bernama Jimin itu dengan perasaan tak suka. Kenapa manusia seperti itu eksis di dunia?

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Yoongi kembali ke sasana itu. Tentu bersama Seokjin, kalau tidak, mana berani dia masuk ke kandang buaya sendirian. Seokjin senang-senang saja karena mendapat teman latihan baru—meski dia tidak pernah melatih atau berlatih bersama Yoongi sama sekali.

"Park Jimin itu menarik. Fisiknya. Tapi soal kepribadian, aku angkat tangan. Aneh saja bagaimana Namjoon bisa dekat dengannya."

"Namjoon si penakluk elang." Yoongi mengulum lolipopnya tanpa dipegang.

"Julukan macam apa itu? Hahahahah! Ku pikir kalau Jimin elang dan Namjoon bisa menaklukkannya, mungkin dia bisa kerja jadi pawang burung di kebun binatang!" Seokjin tertawa lepas dengan bunyinya yang tak enak di dengar. Yoongi tersenyum sedikit.

Dia menaruh sarung tinjunya dalam posisi berdiri, dan dimasukkanlah kedua tangannya ke masih-masing bagian. Itu cara termudah yang ditemukannya secara tak terduga. Karena memasang sarung tinju dengan cara biasa cukup membuatnya kesulitan. Jadi dia pilih cara tak biasa. Tapi efektif.

"Haih, dua makhluk cantik seperti kalian malah bergosip di sini, bukannya latihan..." tiba-tiba Namjoon datang dengan komentarnya. Lelaki tinggi besar itu menjinjing sarung tinjunya. Dia masih terlihat segar dan mungkin juga baru datang sama seperti Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"Tolong latih Yoongi, Namjoon _ie_. Semalam di telepon dia bilang ingin membalas Park Jimin!" ada kekeh mengejek di ujung kalimat itu. Kadang Yoongi ingin mencekik Seokjin yang kurang ajar. Dasar tukang buka aib! Mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga.

"Bukannya membalas mantan pacarmu?"

Lalu kenapa juga Namjoon tahu tentang hal itu! Argh! Ingatkan Yoongi untuk meracuni minuman Seokjin setelah ini. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi dibuat malu oleh dua orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

"Ya sudah ayo. Kalau kau mau belajar aku akan melatihmu."

Namjoon yang ramah menyambut baik niatan itu. Yoongi pun berlatih dengannya sementara Seokjin asyik menonton tanding tinju.

Kekasih Seokjin itu tipe pria baik, punya jiwa pemimpin dan pandai mengayomi. Buktinya Yoongi diajari pelan-pelan, dengan sabar, dan dengan jelas dijabarkan cara-cara yang benar untuk memukul.

Tapi saat serius mengarahkan, Namjoon teralihkan oleh seseorang yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"Hai Jimin! Kenapa baru datang?"

"Ada urusan."

Oh, _shit_. Jadi lelaki yang mengenakan kacamata, berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja dan celana katun yang _fit body_ itu adalah Park Jimin? Park Jimin yang garang itu?

Jimin menghilang di balik pintu, masuk ke ruang ganti. Tak lama dia keluar dengan kaos _sleeveless_ dan celana pendeknya. Ya, bolehlah, tubuh lelaki itu memang bagus.

Yoongi terus berlatih dengan Namjoon dan mengabaikan Jimin yang juga cuek-cuek saja di sudut ruangan, duduk di lantai dan memainkan ponselnya. Sampai ketika Seokjin datang, dan mereka berhenti.

"Namjoon _ie_..."

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Tanganku sakit. Mungkin aku terkilir." Seokjin meringis dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Mungkin gara-gara salah pukul dia jadi seperti itu.

"Ya sudah ayo, obati dulu supaya tidak tambah sakit."

Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke ruang pengurus di mana ada kotak P3K tersimpan. Yoongi? Ditinggal saja tanpa sepatah-dua patah kata dari pasangan itu. Aih, memang benar kalau ada istilah bagai dunia milik berdua, yang lain dilupakan.

"Ahh! Jimin! Boleh aku minta tolong untuk gantikan aku melatih Yoongi?" Namjoon berseru di ambang pintu. Jimin yang sedang santai itu mengerutkan alisnya tak suka.

Yoongi melihat lelaki itu kembali fokus pada ponselnya tanpa merespon sama sekali. Hei! Setidaknya jawab salah satu! Iyakan permintaan Namjoon atau tolak langsung pada Yoongi!

"Aku mau latihan! Tidak adakah yang mau membantu anak baru yang polos dan manis ini?" pekik Yoongi yang kesal. Orang-orang di sasana yang mendengarnya pun tertawa. Merasa tersindir, Jimin melangkah malas dan menggerakkan tangannya, gestur meminta Yoongi untuk bersiap.

"Tumpu kakimu dengan benar."

"Tunggu." Yoongi menahan tangannya di udara, isyarat bagi Jimin untuk berhenti sejenak. Dia melepaskan sebelah sarung tinjunya, dan berlari kecil ke tempat duduknya dan Seokjin tadi, hanya untuk mengambil sebatang lolipop yang kemudian dia berikan pada Jimin. "Untukmu."

Asal tahu saja, lolipop itu tanda terimakasih karena Jimin sudah mau melatihnya—meski tampangnya tetap dingin begitu.

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alis. Disangka tak akan menerima, nyatanya diambil juga lolipopnya. Jimin membuka bungkus plastiknya dan memasukkan olahan gula dan susu itu ke dalam mulut. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan permen dalam kulumannya. Yoongi yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menunggu. Wajah Jimin terlalu sulit dibaca.

 _Krauk! Krauk!_

Permen itu digigit. Dikunyah. Ditelan. Yoongi seperti melihat pemangsa yang memakan buruannya dengan barbar. Jangan-jangan benar kalau Jimin sebetulnya seekor serigala? Giginya kuat sekali mengunyah bola keras itu. Hasilnya lolipop yang biasa habis setelah dikulum selama beberapa menit lebih pun hilang tak bersisa hanya dalam waktu semenit saja.

Lantas Jimin melempar batang lolipopnya ke tong sampah. Walau jaraknya jauh, tapi lemparannya tepat sasaran. Ternyata dia bukan hanya pemukul handal, tapi juga pelempar ulung.

"Aku tidak akan mengarahkanmu. Aku hanya akan menggerakkan _punch mitt_ ini dan kau sendiri yang harus peka."

Rupanya lelaki ini memang tidak punya niat tulus untuk melatihnya. Yoongi mendecak. Tapi ujung-ujungnya pasrah juga.

 _Buk! Buk!_

Yoongi lebih banyak menggunakan _hook_ —karena memang itu yang baru dia pelajari dari Namjoon. Respon Jimin yang tidak sesemangat Namjoon ketika melatihnya tadi membuat Yoongi kesal sendiri. Latihan dengan lelaki ini tidaklah menarik sama sekali. Yoongi bosan, jujur. Dengan niat isengnya, dia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Jimin!"

Jimin merengut saat namanya disebut oleh Yoongi.

 _Bugh!_

"Ya Tuhan!"

Yoongi memekik kaget saat tangannya tanpa sengaja meninju tepat di wajah Jimin. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala dan menaruh sebelah tangan di lutut, sementara satunya menutupi wajahnya. Yoongi panik dan ikut-ikutan membungkuk untuk melihat bagian mana yang kena pukul. Jimin pasti merasa sakit, kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia sampai meringis begitu?

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku! Maaf!"

Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi. Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Setelah tangan itu tak menutupi wajahnya, barulah Yoongi tahu bagian mana yang kena pukul.

"Maafkan akuuuu!"

Jimin merengut tapi tak juga bicara apa-apa. Sebetulnya dia ingin memaki Yoongi tapi hidungnya terlalu perih. Saat ada yang mengalir dari sana dia tahu kalau hidungnya berdarah. Oh _shit,_ pukulan Yoongi cukup kuat juga tadi.

"Astaga kau berdaraaahhh!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Sejak insiden itu Yoongi jadi enggan datang ke sasana. Meski diajak Seokjin, dia tetap tidak mau. Dia malu sekaligus merasa bersalah pada Park Jimin. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian Seokjin meneleponnya.

 _"Harusnya kau datang dan minta maaf! Pecundang kau, habis meninju orang lalu bersembunyi di kamar!"_

"Berisik! Pokoknya aku tidak mau datang lagi ke tempat itu!"

 _"Harus, kau harus datang! Kemarin Jimin tanya padaku kemana si Barbie itu, katanya. Kemana kamu, Min Yoongi! Dia tanya!"_

Yoongi merasa suara Seokjin _double_ kerasnya. Dia yang geram pun segera membuka jendela kamarnya dengan paksa dan didapatilah seorang lelaki yang duduk di atas motor _sport_ nya sambil memegang ponsel. Sedari tadi Seokjin ada di depan rumah Yoongi dan kenapa dia harus menelepon segala?

"Kau pasti membual, Jinseok!"

"Aku tidak bohooong!"

Mereka saling berteriak dan masih sama-sama memegang ponsel masing-masing. Tak ada yang ingat untuk memutus sambungan telepon.

Seokjin dengan segala bujuk rayunya lama-lama berhasil membuat Yoongi tergugu. Akhirnya lelaki itu turun dari kamarnya, dan keluar rumah dengan setelan pakaian olahraga. Rambut hitamnya berantakan dan wajahnya kecut sekali.

"Nah, begitu. Itu baru _Barbie_ -ku."

"Diam, Pigleeeett!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Hari itu saat Yoongi datang ke sasana, Jimin tak hadir. Besoknya saat Yoongi libur latihan, Jimin hadir. Yoongi menyesal juga karena selang hari yang tak cocok itu, dia tak lagi menjumpai Jimin di sasana.

Dua minggu sudah Yoongi rutin latihan di sasana tinju itu. Tapi dua minggu jugalah Jimin tak nampak batang hidungnya. Dia menghilang. Dia sama sekali tak datang ke sasana. Ada yang bilang dia sibuk bekerja, dinas ke luar kota, atau sudah bosan latihan tinju. Ah, yang terakhir sepertinya tidak mungkin. Jimin itu pemukul handal. Kalau dia berhenti tinju berarti dia menyia-nyiakan bakatnya.

Yoongi sedikit banyak memikirkan lelaki itu. Alasannya, bukan karena benci, bukan juga karena suka. Entahlah. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang tiap dia datang ke sasana. Anggota yang sudah mulai akrab dan bersikap baik padanya pun tak cukup membuatnya senang.

Malam itu, Yoongi datang ke swalayan untuk membeli sereal dan susu. Makanan wajibnya sudah habis, sehingga sarapan besok dia tidak bisa makan. Bukannya tidak bisa sebetulnya, hanya tidak mau. Dia sudah terbiasa makan sereal sejak lama. Makan makanan lain di pagi hari enggan dirasa.

Dia berjalan santai dalam swalayan. Kadang-kadang jalan sendirian lebih menyenangkan. Kalau Seokjin ada, telinga Yoongi sering panas gara-gara ocehan lelaki itu.

Yoongi berbelok ke bagian makanan ringan dan sereal. Sereal ada di jajaran paling bawah. Dia hanya melihat-lihat merek yang berbeda sambil membungkuk rendah tanpa memerhatikan jalan. Ternyata selain dia ada juga orang yang terlalu fokus pada komposisi makanan kalengan yang dipegangnya. Yang satu berjalan menyamping, yang satu berjalan lurus.

"ASTAGA!" tanpa sengaja mereka bertubrukan.

Yoongi reflek mundur, sama dengan orang yang dia tabrak. Lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana katun linen hitam di hadapannya itu menutupi bagian vitalnya dengan tangan. Yoongi melotot kaget. Seketika dia sadar kalau kepalanya telah menyeruduk bagian privat milik orang lain itu. Saat kepalanya terangkat dan matanya naik, kenyataan yang dia dapat bak menamparnya dengan keras.

"PARK JIMIN!"

"Jangan berteriak sambil menunjuk wajahku!"

Yoongi yang spontan berteriak, spontan juga menurunkan telunjuknya yang terangkat lurus di depan wajah Jimin. Ternyata, lelaki yang sudah bertubrukan dengannya itu adalah si pemukul handal, si mata tajam dan si tampan menyebalkan dari sasana tinju.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

"Ta-tapi kau juga tidak lihat-lihat! Kalau kau memerhatikan jalan kau tidak akan bertubrukan denganku!" tanpa sadar Yoongi menunjuk lelaki itu dengan jarinya lagi. Ei, satu kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan rupanya.

"Woah, bisa-bisanya kau menyalahkan orang lain!"

"Kau memang salah!"

Jimin mendengus dan tak punya niat untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran tak bergunanya dengan Yoongi. Ia pun memasukkan kaleng yang sedari tadi dia genggam itu ke dalam troli.

"Minggir, aku mau lewat." titahnya.

"Tidak."

"Minggir."

"Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan."

Yoongi ingat, jika dia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu, dia ingin mengatakan satu hal penting yang membuatnya terus berlatih dengan giat di sasana. Satu yang membuatnya gelisah tiap malam.

Dia rindu...

Dia ingin katakan kalau dia selalu menunggu Jimin meski lelaki itu tak pernah datang lagi untuk latihan tinju.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi di sasana dua minggu ini? Kemana saja kau?"

"Kemana aku, bukan urusanmu."

"Aku sudah berlatih memukul, aku bisa menggebuk samsak dengan keras sekarang," Yoongi akhirnya mendapat atensi dari lelaki itu. "Datanglah ke sasana. Aku ingin bertanding denganmu."

Tanding itu sebetulnya spontan terucap tanpa dia pikirkan terlebih dulu. Bukan itu yang dia ingin katakan.

"Ah, buang-buang waktu saja." Jimin mendorong trolinya tapi ditahan dengan sigap oleh Yoongi.

"Jawab ya baru ku beri jalan untukmu." tapi karena sudah terlanjur, Yoongi mau tak mau meneruskan skenarionya.

Jimin tersenyum miring dengan tatapan meremehkan. Khas dia sekali.

"Minggir."

"Tidak."

"Minggir atau ku tabrak kau dengan troli ini."

"Coba saja!"

Sayangnya tenaga Yoongi kalah kuat untuk menghadang. Dengan sentakan keras, Jimin menubruk Yoongi dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, masuk ke dalam troli. Lantas tanpa bicara apapun Jimin mendorong troli berisi manusia itu ke bagian swalayan yang lain.

"Yahh! Turunkan akuu!"

Orang-orang melihat mereka dengan kaget. Jelas, mereka disangka 'main dorong troli' pastinya. Tapi orang juga heran melihat Yoongi yang tak mau diam dan terus menjerit-jerit tak jelas, sementara pria yang mendorong trolinya hanya berjalan santai dengan ekspresi muka sedatar tembok.

"Berhenti dan turunkan akuuu!"

"Haish, diamlah. Kau membuat orang lain terganggu dengan suara cemprengmu itu." Jimin mengambil beberapa bungkus _snack_ tanpa berhenti dan memilih, lantas bungkusan itu dilemparnya begitu saja ke dalam troli yang otomatis mengenai wajah Yoongi juga. Makin saja dia berteriak kesal.

"Park Jimiiiinnn!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Mereka duduk berdua di sebuah bangku besi panjang di taman dekat swalayan. Satu memegang kopi panas, satu memegang gagang permen. Mereka diam saja tanpa bicara. Yoongi sibuk mengulum lolipop dan Jimin sibuk memandang langit. Ah, apa memandang langit juga suatu pekerjaan yang menyibukkan?

"Kau tahu tidak, di luar negeri ada lolipop rasa kecoa?" ternyata topik pemecah keheningan itu adalah permen kecoa.

Yoongi mendengus. Untung yang dimakannya hanya lolipop cola. Bukan yang ada kecoanya.

"Kemana kau dua minggu ini, Park Jimin?"

"... sibuk mengurus wanita."

"Pacarmu?"

"Tadinya."

"Lalu?"

"Kami hendak bertunangan."

"Jadi... dua minggu ini kau sibuk mengurus pertunanganmu?"

"Mengurus pembatalan pertunangan lebih tepatnya."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak jadi bertunangan dengan dia. Dia wanita yang tidak setia. Ck, ck. Kenapa pula aku tertipu olehnya. Bodoh sekali."

"Ya, kau memang bodoh." perasaan Yoongi campur aduk. Kenyataan bahwa sebelumnya Jimin telah memiliki kekasih sedikit menyakitinya. Tapi mendengar tuturan Jimin yang katanya membatalkan pertunangan juga membuatnya iba. Dia ingin senang tapi tak bisa.

Keheningan itu hadir lagi. Jimin menyeruput kopinya. Yoongi mengecap-ngecap lolipopnya.

"Jadi...?" tanya Yoongi.

"Entah. Mobilku mogok dan aku tidak bisa pulang." lelaki itu masih memandang langit berbintang. Yoongi mengikutinya.

"Kau bisa menginap di tempatku. Apartemenku dekat dari sini. Tidak perlu kendaraan, cukup berjalan kaki." Yoongi menikmati indahnya bintang-bintang yang berkelip di langit. Tapi tunggu. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Mengajak Jimin menginap di apartemennya? Oh yang benar saja!

Yoongi yang sadar pun beralih mendaratkan pandangannya pada Jimin. Lelaki itu bersitatap dengannya tanpa melibatkan ekspresi. Tapi tanpa ekspresinya Jimin selalu bisa membuatnya sesak napas. Apalagi, sudah hampir dua minggu dia tak bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Ah... eng..." Yoongi tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menutupi ucapannya yang terlampau gamblang. Dia bingung sendiri.

Tapi tak dia kira, Jimin si manusia es itu akan melepaskan kekeh ringannya. Astaga, dia tertawa!

Yoongi terkesiap ketika tangan Jimin terulur dan mengelus-elus kepalanya—masih dengan tawa itu. Pelan-pelan suara tawanya makin terdengar jelas di telinga Yoongi, dan wajah tampan itu makin mendekat padanya. Jimin yang hanya berjarak satu inchi darinya itu hanya tinggal menggerakkan sedikit dagunya untuk menggapai bibir Yoongi. Dan, ya, dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir sewarna _plum_ itu.

"Apa kau punya kasur yang cukup untuk ditiduri dua orang?" tanya Jimin dengan suara rendahnya.

"Kau... bisa tidur di lantai." Yoongi yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar hanya menjawab alakadarnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang jalan kaki ke apartemenku sendiri saja." Jimin dengan cepat menjauh dan berdiri menjinjing kantung belanjanya.

"Yah! Tunggu! Kau bisa tidur di kasurku, _sunbae_!" dia yang hendak pergi pun dihentikan Yoongi dengan tangan yang melingkar di lengannya. Yoongi melempar lolipopnya yang masih bersisa itu ke dalam tong sampah, lantas berjalan mendahuli Jimin dan menuntun lelaki itu untuk pulang ke arah tempat tinggalnya.

"Tiap-tiap kau berteriak dengan menyebut namaku tanpa embel-embel itu, kenapa kau mendadak sopan?"

"Aaah, _sunbaeee_!" Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin dengan kasar. Lelaki itu meringis tertahan.

Mungkin Yoongi bisa katakan perasaannya setiba di apartemennya nanti. Atau mungkin juga dia bisa bertanya apa alasan Jimin menciumnya.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
